A Drabble a Day The Alchemist's Way
by Sheepisasin
Summary: I stared at his pocket watch. Ed's pocket watch. Don't forget October 3rd. I felt numb, cold. A series of FMA drabbles. Accepting requests for pairings! Please R
1. Love is Timeless

**Hello, FanFiction!**

**You may have noticed this is my first FanFic-- the reason for that would be that I have decided to start fresh and earn a good reputation, so I have deleted all of my previous stories.**

**Anyways, the idea behind **_**A Drabble a Day The Alchemist's Way**_** is that everyday, I will write another drabble based on the **_**anime **_**(I am not writing drabbles based on the manga. _Edit: Some ideas might have been inspired by the manga, or I might refer to things in the manga_) ****Fullmetal Alchemist. Regretfully, I may not be able to update everyday. So, if I miss a day, the day after I will upload two drabbles, and so on. I hope that suits everyone's liking.**

**I have no intention of being rude to any users, not even flamers. If there is something to dislike about anything I write, please inform me immediately, and I will change it to the best of my known ability. If it is a matter of personal opinion, I will see what I can do to make all of my readers pleased.**

**I am planning to write drabbles with every character pairing. This is also so that my work will appeal to all. If you have a request for a pairing, please let me know as a review.**

**I hope that we can all become friends!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

I stared at his pocket watch. _Ed's _pocket watch.

_Don't forget October 3rd.  
_

I felt numb, cold. Empty. What was October 3rd?

The day Edward and Alphonse Elric burnt their house to the ground and left Resenbool.

How could I forget that day? After all, I had the exact same words engraved into the bottom of my sock drawer. And below that, the name _Edward Elric._

I had felt excruciatingly lonely when my closest childhood friends had left me behind. The life of a mechanic was no doubt a simple one, and the company of Granny and Den couldn't change that.

The ticks of Ed's watch resonated in my ears.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick_

I realized that even now, even after the boys' absence for four years, despite the cruel amount of days we'd spent together, after the loneliness and the tears, my ardent love for Ed had never faltered. Not even now.

Love was truly timeless.

**I hope that everyone enjoyed it. If not, well, everyone likes different things. I am not going to nag everyone to review, but I am always looking for ways to make my writing better, so if you have time you may drop me a review.**


	2. Pretty Odd

**Yay! Second upload!**

**Ok, well right now I feel like I'm only doing this for one person (thank you AnimeFallingStar!) , but I guess one is enough. I just find it a bit discouraging because I don't feel as if my writing is being very appreciated. I will say though, I realize that this is a fresh story and that I must keep my patience under control. Anyhow, I will continue to upload no matter what! I am determined! Thank you to all readers, including those who wish to stay anonymous!**

**I hope this will live up to your expectations!**

**This one is dedicated to AnimeFallingStar!  
**

Roy Mustang opened his eyes groggily. Or rather, his _eye. _He lifted his scabbed and bruised hand to feel where the other one _should _ have been. It was gone - half of his face was bandaged tightly with rough gauze. He groaned at the pulsing headache that was far more painful that he'd like to admit.

As he regained his equilibrium, Mustang sat up and glanced around him. It was a pleasant, aesthetic room, with a big window that golden sunlight filtered through. A honey colored desk was pushed against one wall, and there was a painting of an ocean opposite him. He lay on a soft, comfortable cot and Mustang felt extremely relaxed.

His review of the room had only been mostly correct - he had successfully evaded noticing the wooden rocking chair in one corner, and the person in it. Only seconds passed before a pair of gentle hands pressed him down back into the pillows.

"You need your rest, Colonel."

He recognized the voice, but when his gaze fell on her face he blinked in surprise. She looked completely different, but no doubt it was Riza Hawkeye.

She had her straight, golden hair down, out of it's usual clip, which was a view unbeknownst to Roy. It certainly enhanced her natural beauty. Only to add to his amazement, Hawkeye sported a white t-shirt and some tight-fitting jeans.

"Wow, First Lieutenant Hawkeye, is this your....?"

"Yes, my place." She stared out the window absently. "It was the safest place I could bring you."

"Any place with you at my side is safe," he insisted. She blushed, and didn't reply.

"You're very protective," he pointed out. She only flushed deeper.

"Quiet, you."

"Why?" Roy teased, and propped himself up on one elbow.

Riza's eyes widened in panic, and she hastily, yet firmly, pushed him down again. Then, it seemed as if on impulse, she closed the short space between them and met his lips. She pulled away quicker than Roy would have preferred, and wiped her mouth in embarrassment.

Roy smirked, despite his well-disguised shock. "Well, that was pretty...odd."

**Thank you all! I am still not nagging for reviews, but they certainly make me happy. Oh, and BTW I will be uploading the next drabble later today, because I know that I won't have time tomorrow. **


	3. The Same Thing

**The second upload for today, as promised.**

**Somehow I don't feel as if this is very good. Not up to my usual expectations.... I was kind of lacking inspiration, so I came up with some random thing.  
**

**Anyways, I was trying to set a lighter mood for this drabble. I hope that I was semi- successful, at least. Please let me know if and how I can improve it.**

**No romance, or romantic reminiscing. Sorry.  
**

Ed and Hughes sat at a small cafe in Lior. Al had gone for a walk, so they had stopped to eat something.

"God, I'm starved! Let's see...." Ed hovered over the menu, eyes searching. It was only a second later when he yelled out, "Hey, Lady! Come take our order, will you?!"

The woman rolled her eyes but sauntered over to their table. "Yes?" she asked Ed with a mocking tone. He completely missed her sarcasm.

"I'll have two beef and mozzarella subs with a ceasar salad. And a basket of buns." He looked up pleasantly at her shocked face. She quickly recovered.

"Are you sure a shrimp like you could eat all that?" she teased. His face grew red, and he aimed a punch at her. She deftly dodged it.

"Anything to drink, midget?"

Ed crossed his arms defiantly and grumbled, "Coffee... no milk."

She smiled, clearly enjoying herself. "You know, coffee only makes you shorter. And milk is really good for you."

Even quieter, Ed mumbled, "I hate milk. It tastes like vomit mixed with fices."

Then waitress shrugged. "Druggie."

"Whore," He spat back.

Maes had been quietly surveying the scene with amusement, but he now had to laugh. "You two are like a married couple!" he exclaimed. Ed's face returned to it's previous shade of beet red.

"We were just exchanging a friendly badinage," She mumbled modestly. Both of the men stared at her dumbly.

"Badinage?" they inquired in unison. She chuckled.

"Yeah.... it's like, chattering...."

"Oh!" Hughes' eyes glittered with mischief. "It's just like Ed and short; they're the same thing!"

Ed's eyes glowed with malice. "_What _did you say?"

"I... erm.."

Ed clapped his hands together then smashed them onto the table. A giant concrete egg emerged from the ground and engulfed Hughes.

"I'm going now," Ed stated moodily, and stomped out of the shop. By that time, Maes had freed himself.

"Well, that's Edward Elric for you," he muttered as he brushed the dust off of his jacket.

**Well, I haven't got much to say. I hope my next one will be better. I had an idea for a good one, and I would have uploaded it instead of this, but it was Edwin and that would be boring because I already did one of those. A special thanks to all readers!**


	4. Al's Reminisence

**Okies! I am hoping that this chapter will go over better than the previous one. I am still lacking some inspiration for drabbles, but annoyingly I seem to be able to come up with ideas for normal length FanFics easily. GRR! Whatever. A small update: I will no longer be able to update on Mondays or Tuesdays. At least for now. This is because my parents are divorced, and I am with my dad on Mondays and Tuesdays. The main issue is that my computer at my dad's place has these annoying parental controls that block the page that let's me add chapters. If this lasts, then it also means I will not be able to update every other weekend. Don't worry, I will still be releasing 7 drabbles every week. Just... at random times. I hope everyone is okay with this temporarily. I will find another way to update soon.**

**Ok, so this is the deal. For this drabble, let's pretend that Al got his body back magically, no gate-switcher-uperz (In other words, both Ed and Al are both still in Amestris). This makes it a lot easier as a writer if I just say that.**

**This is from Alphonse's POV.**

I stared up at the starlit sky. It never failed to stun me. Below me, I could fell the cold, damp, solid and dependable grass. More dependable than a lot of things in life. Grass didn't have a brain or a conscience, therefore could not leave you, betray you, discourage you or _encourage_ you. Grass was Switzerland.

I wondered if I was supposed to feel at peace with myself in Resenbool, my hometown of all places. If I was supposed to, then my brain must have gotten deformed at the gate, because I _certainly_ did not feel at peace with anyone, let alone myself.

Why was I always the tag-along? Why did _I_ always get the bad luck? It seemed as though everyone in the entire world had everything they ever wanted. They had life _easy_. But I was always second. Even when Ed and I were children, and we were fighting about who would marry Winry, I somehow knew I didn't stand a chance in Winry's eyes. Even though I loved -love- Winry as much, or even more than my brother. I suppose you could call it wishful thinking. And, sure enough, whose wedding was I attending this weekend? None other than my dear brother Elric's and his fiancée Winry's.

I was sixteen. I had my real body back. Yet, it only felt as if people were gradually drifting away from me…

And sometimes, I wonder if I will be forgotten altogether.

**Thank you readers and reviewers!**


	5. The Colonel's Coat

**Ok. This time, I decided to try something different. The main person you listen to in this drabble is an OC I thought up-you never find out her name or appearance. I did this on purpose, because the real point of this drabble is Roy admitting to his love for Riza. So basically, really discrete Royai. I hope everyone enjoys this!**

I waited. The dark clouds hovered above me, waiting with me. The air was moist and heavy – it would rain. I prayed it would hold off for at least another hour. It had to, for my sake.

Central was busy, as usual. Despite the weather, many people walked down the streets without coats or umbrellas. It was reassuring to know that I wasn't going to be the only one cold and wet if the downpour came sooner rather than later.

I stamped my feet on the hard cement stairs in an attempt to bring some feeling back into my toes. I looked up at the banner of a lion that hung on the large, gray building I stood beside. I could hardly believe I was actually here. At the military headquarters.

That thought made me remember when I was smaller. Me, looking up into my grandmother's face and telling her with a smile, _Someday I'm going to meet Roy Mustang. When we do, we'll fall in love and get married!_

I smiled wistfully at my once innocent thinking. I had idolized the Colonel since I was eight years old. Ten years later, I was here to confess my feelings to or not he accepted them, it didn't matter anymore.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you need something?"

I whirled around. It was _that _voice.

I felt my face go beet red. I remembered seeing him walk down the streets before, and I'd seen him at crime scenes, or at festivals to give a speech. But I'd never been so close to him.

"I..um..." There was a girl with him. A very _pretty_ girl. His girlfriend? Or his _wife?_ I suddenly didn't feel very confident anymore. What chance did I think I had? He was handsome, had status..... and there was no way I could say my true emotions to this man.

"Ah.... never mind." I muttered, and looked away uncomfortably. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him shrug and continue walking. I was sure he would not look back.

As if on cue, the rain started. It poured relentlessly, and within a matter of seconds I was soaked through. Suddenly, my knees gave out beneath me and I fell to the ground. I had been so close.

I covered my face with my hands and cried. I was such an embarrassment.

Then, the rain stopped. Or _appeared_ to. When I looked up, _he_ was standing there, holding his umbrella over me, and offering me his hand. Roy Mustang.

I couldn't believe it. In my shock, I actually took his hand and he helped me up.

"Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded.

He took off his jacket and placed it over my shoulders. "You'll catch a cold," he told me sternly. I only nodded again. Then his expression softened. "I'm sorry. I love another."

I found myself glancing at the woman at the bottom of the stairs. His eyes followed my gaze, and he smiled knowingly. Then, with a flourish, he turned and walked away.


	6. The Gift of Flowers

**Okay, some more Royai-ish stuff. I hope this is enjoyable!**

I was tired. So tired. I could barely focus on the cars driving around me, or the Colonel chatting idly beside me. All the images were blurred. Usually, I was attentive in these particular conversations. Roy dismissed the formalities of the military, and we were finally able to speak to each other as equals. Just like before, when we had lived together in my father's house. Before the Ishbhal rebellion, before our hands had been stained with the worst of offenses and our innocence cruelly taken from us.

But, though I tried to listen, and act normal, I could feel my eyelids begin to droop, and I hastily opened them wide. I was relieved to notice that we weren't far from Roy's house, and I would be able to sleep soon after I dropped him off.

Roy had long completed his rant, and now he gazed lightly out the window. I carefully pulled up into his driveway and came to a halt.

"Sir?" I couldn't help but call him that after so many years. It had become habitual. He turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks, Riza. And..... have a nice night." He opened the door and walked to his house. I watched after him until he had entered the premises.

I couldn't help but think that there was an implied second meaning to his afterthought. It made me want to get home faster.

When I finally did arrive at my apartment, I quickly dug for my keys in my bag and unlocked the door.

I almost tripped as I walked in. Lying on the floor was a full bouquet of irises. I picked them up gently, and searched for the small paper note I knew would be there.

_Goodnight, Elizabeth_.

I didn't need to know who it was from. I had received the same gift of irises every single birthday since I was six years old. Their scent made me dizzy, and I again remembered my exhaustion from a busy day at work.

I climbed into bed nearly five minutes after my arrival, and, Hayate lying on my feet, my eyes fell shut.

So he really had remembered.

**Once again, thank you all readers!**


	7. Things Have Changed For Me

**Number Seven! YAY! *invisible fans cheer***

**Okay. Unfortunately, I will not be able to upload for four days. *cries* This is because I am at my dad's house. I hope everyone is okay with this! Don't worry, I will upload FIVE drabbles on Wednesday. Well, as long as I have time to edit them all.**** I don't have a lot of time right now, so I am really sorry if there are any major errors in this one. I'm pretty sure there isn't though, seeing as it's pretty short and not too hard to skim over.**

**As I was uploading this, I realized that I had planned to give it the same name as my FanFic 'Things Have Changed' to I altered it a little bit. Enjoy!  
**

Ed clapped his hands together, ready to run after Alphonse and Mustang. Abruptly, he felt a tender hand on his left shoulder.

"Ed."

Ed recognized Winry's gentle, melodic voice. He turned hastily to face her.

"You're taller than me," she whispered, and stroked his cheek. He took a step back and glanced away guiltily. He could only guess what she would say. Her hand dropped back to her side.

"Al..." Ed muttered uncomfortably, hoping she would understand. All of a sudden, a cracked, strangled sob broke through the chaos and the loud rain. He looked up in alarm, fearing he had hurt her.

Winry stared at him pleadingly. "Please, Edward... I've only just gotten you back, you can't leave so soon..." she collapsed onto the wet ground, a wild, broken mess. She held her delicate face in her hands. "You can't... Ed, nothing has changed!"

Ed's face hardened. He didn't want to say it. There were some things that he prized more than others, and Al was one of them.

"Things have changed for me," he replied dryly, and turned on his feet. He did not look back.

Winry screamed her tears and writhed on the ground. She knew she would never see Edward Elric again.

"I loved him..." she gasped. "I love him..."

**See everyone on Wednesday!**

**P.S- You could drop me a review. It doesn't hurt, I need constructive critisism.  
**


	8. What Ed does

**Let's all of us pretend that crazy glue exists in Amestris. =]**

Ed. Was. Bored.

"Mommy, will you play with me?" he asked Trisha, who was hanging the laundry.

She chucked and ruffled his head of blond hair. "Where's Al? Won't he play with you? I'm busy right now, honey."

He looked down sadly. "Al and Winry made a secret club that I'm not allowed to join."

"Aww, I'm sorry they did that. Why don't you go play upstairs until I'm done?" she smiled, and Ed could only obey sulkily, feet dragging.

He sat down on the wooden floor with a thump. Unenthusiastically, he picked up a dirty toy truck and attempted to play with it. How uninteresting. He stood, and shuffled around the room, examining each toy before angrily kicking it away.

He picked up a large white tube on the windowsill. There were lots of tiny words on it, words a four year old was unable to comprehend. He did, however, recognize the large red words, **CRAZY GLUE**, though he did not know their meaning.

Clumsily, he screwed off the cap and squeezed a drop of the thick, clear liquid onto his pointer finger. It heated up drastically, then became instantly cold, hard, and opaque against his skin. He poked the hard circle, laughing at the strange sensation.

Then, he got an idea.

Hurriedly, Ed ran down the hallway and into the bathroom. He pulled his large step stool up to the sink so he could see in the mirror. Carefully, he put the tube to his lips and put on the crazy glue as he had seen Trisha apply lipstick. He giggled when it heated up, but stopped when, after he had closed his mouth, his lips would not part again. He could feel the glue become hard, and he attempted to pry apart his mouth with his stubby fingers, the tube falling to the floor. Panicking, he tried to yell for help but only a muffled noise was made. Ed ran down the stairs and out of the house, tripping and stumbling along the way, and ran up to his mother. Her eyes were wide with fright at first, but as he pointed to his lips, her eyes smiled and she laughed.

"Oh, Edward. What ever will I do with you?"

**Based on a real-life situation. xD Sorry to be so long without an update.  
**


	9. Good Friends

There were many people in town today, and they were all huddled among the narrow sidewalks, whispering. A beautiful, smiling brunette walked down the middle of the road (there were rarely cars in Resenbool), oblivious to the commotion. She waved and greeted people, and they smiled back uncertainly. She was known for her gentle kindness.

The _reason_ for the bustle, was that there was a newcomer in town. A foreigner. Not far ahead, the crowd had split and a man walked through. The woman froze.

He was tall, and muscular. His golden blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but his face was expressionless. His long brown trench coat rustled as he walked, and he carried a large, square suitcase.

The man's face lit up as his gaze fell upon the woman. He walked forward, and halted in front of her.

"Hello, miss. Do you know what's wrong with these people? They stare like starving dogs."

She was pulled out of her reverie. "Uh... we don't get travelers very often in Resenbool."

"So that's what they call this place," he mused, glancing to the horizon. He turned back to her.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I'm Hohenheim Elric." He held out a large hand.

She took it hesitantly, and the man pulled her close before wrapping his arms around her.

"Trisha Brookes," the woman gasped in shock, though the mans hold was warm and reassuring.

"Trisha Brookes," Hoenheim whispered. "I think that we shall become good friends."


	10. Things Were Okay

"Oi, Winry! Whatcha doin'?" Ed sauntered into the kitchen, grinning. He leaned over Winry's bowl of sticky spiced apples and inhaled.

"Mmm. Apple pie. I hope you're going to save some for me," he winked. She hit him over the head.

"Why don't you help, if you want it so bad?" She resumed her mixing, irritated.

"Sure." Ed came up beside the counter. "I guess you haven't made the crust yet, eh? Don't you usually do that first?" he joked as he pulled ingredients from the upper cupboards. She stared at him in shock, but then shrugged. He could help.

They stood in silence, Winry occasionally adding a sprinkle of cinnamon to her concoction, and Ed mixing the dough for the crust. She shivered as his hand grazed her bare stomach to grab the bag of sugar. She slapped his hand away and handed it to him.

"You could have asked," she snapped moodily.

"What's wrong, Win? You're acting strange."

"Eh? Nothing, Ed." She quickly averted her gaze. A couple of moments passed before Ed once again spoke.

"I'm not sure if I know how to roll the dough. Could you show me?"

She could see what he was trying to do. Lighten the mood. It annoyed her. But she just couldn't say no to those bug, amber eyes.

"Fine," she told him, and motioned to the bag of flour. "You'll need some of that on the counter." He obeyed, sprinkling the dust evenly over their workspace. He placed the ball of dough in the center, and stared at her expectantly.

Winry sighed, and placed her hands over Ed's, guiding. "You roll it out like this, changing angles. It's okay if it cracks a little at the edges-" she stopped, as Ed had let go of the rolling pin and turned around to face her. She could help but notice how close his face was to hers.

He closed his eyes, and Winry was unsure of what to do. She was about to drop her arms to her sides, but before she could, he whispered to her, "Don't."

She didn't.

Slowly, his hands traced the line of her waist following the contours of her hips. Moments passed, and he hooked his thumbs into the top of her pants. His eyes shot open, shocked and confused, and he jumped away from her.

He looked down. "Erm.... sorry..." He scratched his head disconcertingly.

Winry's head had cleared, and she turned back to the dough silently. Ed began to put away the ingredients. Winry chucked under her breath, and reached over to ruffle his hair. He glanced at her, guilty.

"Are you going to help me finish this pie or not?!" She feigned irritation, but she was really beatific. She couldn't help but wonder where Ed's mind had been wondering during those treasured moments of silence. She could only fantasize.

Ed laughed uncomfortably, but at least the atmosphere wasn't still as thick as cold butter.

_Things were okay like this, _Winry thought to herself.

**Hmm... too wierd? Review!**


	11. Snow

"Granny!" the small, blond girl ran up the the even smaller old lady, smoking her pipe and dozing. She was jerked awake by the eager child.

"Yes, Winry?"

"Granny.... where does snow come from?" Winry stared out the window at the white, cold sparkles falling against the dark sky. Pinako understood how it had triggered Winry's interest.

Pinako pulled this child onto her lap. "Well, do you know what stars are?"

Winry nodded solemnly. "Of course, Granny. They're the little glittering lights in the sky at night."

Pinako nodded. "That right. But do you know what stars are _made_ of?"

"Mommy said that they were made of lightbulbs."

Pinako tried not to laugh at her innocent seriousness. "Well, that's _close_, but not quite. You see, stars are actually balls of fire. That's how snow is made."

"But wait, Granny," Winry waved her hands in the air. "If stars are made of fire, which is hot, then how does it get turned into snow, which is cold?"

"Well you see, when stars die, they turn into very hard balls of ice. There is a man in the sky- he is very good friends with the man in the moon. Every winter, the man in the sky collects the dead stars, and grates them over Risenbool with a giant cheesegrater above the clouds."

"Oh," Winry now understood – or thought that she did. "Thank you, Granny. Now I know where snow comes from."

**Yay for snow! I'm giving you your 'Christmas' special early (I have decided to stick to the fact that they don't celebrate it in Amestris). The story is actually real, stolen from a girol who told it at my Christmas choral concert. I give full credit to her if she ever finds this and is annoyed. Anyways, it's not word for word and she DID NOT tell it in FMA format, so I figure Ima okay. [= Happy Christmas everyone!**


	12. We Belong Together

**Okay, as Christmas rolls around, I have become lazy in my writing. I will update again tomorrow, but after that it is officially my break. I might update a couple times if I feel like it, but not that much. I hope this is okay, but I know you all understand. Thanks! I like this one, enjoy it!**

Roy Mustang poked the fire blankly, staring. A golden light bathed the small cabin, which contained nothing but a bed, a table, a few small cupboards, the fireplace and his suitcase open on the floor, never unpacked even after so long. There was also and old carpet on the floor, and he had pulled a kitchen chair up to the flames. This was his life. To eat, to sleep, to poke the fire with his iron rod; this was his life.

But he could not go back.

He had not heard real human voices for almost a year, since he had come up north. He'd been stuck in his cabin, with no company but his dreams and the fire. He had once tried to imagine Riza Hawkeye's voice- that had only made it worse.

For hours into the night he sat, poking the fire and adding wood when it burned down. He pulled out his pocket watch after finally awaking from his subconscious reverie. It was two a.m. in the morning.

He sighed, quickly changing into his plaid sweatpants, t-shirt and thick woolen sweater. He poured his tea from the kettle into a large mug, and brought it to his bedside before climbing into the heated quilts. He had just began to settle into his favorite book – a book he had read thousands of times, the _only_ book in his possession – when there was a pounding on the door, loud and rhythmic. Roy scrambled for his pistol underneath his pillow; who would visit him?

A muffled voice yelled, "Colonel? Sir, it's cold!"

It took a few moments for Roy to recognize the voice and the meaning of the words. A human voice was an instant relief. He jumped out of his bed and opened the door.

There stood what looked to be a giant, gray marshmallow. A pair of deep, amber eyes looked at him from underneath their hood of fur. He stood aside to let them enter, though he was still slightly unsure of their identity.

The door was closed and locked behind them the next moment, and the person pushed down their hood. Roy let out a gust of air in relief. It was indeed her.

Riza Hawkeye pulled off her toque (**A/N I don't know how to spell it, pronounced TOOOK**) and let her long, golden hair loose, then rearranged her side swept bangs. She began to unlayer her many clothes, handing each article to Roy as he hung them on a row of hooks.

"Damn, it's cold out there," Riza commented, at last pulling off her snowpants. "This place is well insulated."

Roy took a second to find his words. "Yes, I'm grateful for the heat." His voice was hoarse and cracked with disuse. Hawkeye cast him a worried glance, but he continued, clearer; "Would you like some tea?"

She nodded, and he motioned to the table before retrieving the mug beside his bed and handing it to her. He no longer needed it.

"Were you going to drink this?" she asked before taking a sip. "I'm sorry."

He waved her apology away. "I don't need it."

"Oh," was her meek reply, and she drank it slowly as she began to relax.

"So," Roy began awkwardly. "Why're you here so sudden?"

Riza set down he mug. "Look, Roy. I've been worried sick about you all alone up here, with no one to talk to."

"Worried for my sanity?"

She shook her head. "It so far, and if you needed help..." she shivered at the thought.

"Ah. Well, truth be told, Riza, there is no other person in world that I'd rather be with right now."

"Not even Hughes?" she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

He sighed. "That's different- you know there is nothing I wouldn't give to see him again. You should just learn to take a compliment."

She looked down at the weathered wood, and traced the grains with a slim forefinger.

"Well, I'm here to stay. At least, until I have other orders."

"And what, exactly, are your orders?" He, too, was uncomfortable with this conversation.

"'Go where I belong.'"

Roy glanced up, eyes wide. "Is that a confession?" he choked out, unthinking.

Riza gazed at the wall. "It's common sense. We belong together, Roy."


	13. Motivation

**Okay, finally another update. I'm sorry that it's been awhile.**

"Hey, brother?" Alphonse Elric folded his arms behind his head. The two men lay side by side on the damp front lawn of the Rockbell residence.

Ed's gaze didn't waver from the navy sky. "What is it, Al?"

"Well.... it's a little difficult to explain. Ever since I got my body back... it feels as though I'm missing something in life."

Ed silently wracked his brain for a solution. His eyes cracked open, and he sat up stock straight.

"It's not... it can't be... that you want a _girlfriend_?!" If possible, Ed's eyes would have popped out of their sockets.

"What if it is?"

Ed shook his head. "No, it has to be something else. You've _never_ been interested in girls, not once! I'm sure it's just that you really want to take up the tuba!" he nodded, not only attempting to convince Al, but himself as well.

Al smiled skeptically. "The tuba? Yes, Edward, I'm sure that's it."

"Okay, so maybe not." Ed scratched his head bashfully. "Do you have anyone in particular you're interested in, Al?"

".............."

"Wait, it's not... it can't be.... not _Winry?!_"

"And what would you do if it was?" Al challenged.

Ed rubbed his face wearily. "It _is_ her, isn't it? Well, I guess I'd tell you go ahead and get her."

"So if I went inside _right now_ and pulled her into a deep, dramatic, passionate kiss..."

Ed looked away. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure...?"

"Damn right, I'm sure!"

"Whoakay then." Al heaved himself up. "I'm going to get her then."

Ed didn't respond. Al carefully and laggardly made his way across the grass, glancing back at Ed every couple of seconds.

"Hey, you know what Al? I just remembered that we're out of juice. Do you mind running into to town to get it? I promised I'd help Aunt Pinako prepare the evening meal, so..."

Al turned to find Ed standing already and hastily walking to the house. Al smiled knowingly, and started back down the road to town. He heard the front door close behind his brother, and couldn't help but look back at the house a minute later. Sure enough, there was Ed and Winry standing in the window of the second story.

Al looked down at his feet, and then ahead of him again.

_I guess he really only needed a little motivation._

**Ah, it feels nice to be finished**_. _**You know, the best way to stay focused while writing is to chew mint gum. Works every time**.

**Okay, so I know I said I wouldn't nag for reviews. And I'm not going to nag.**

**So, could you guys please drop me a review? They are literally green tea to the soul. I always feel so happy when I recieve only one. You don't even have to be all like 'Wow, this is super duper awesome I love you you're an amazing author!' you could just tell me some things I could work on, bring any spelling errors to my attention, some good things I did, etc. I _know_ my writing's not the greatest, but they really help improve my writing. So, if it's not to much trouble..... thanks!**

**Next chapter will come soon!  
**


	14. Crepe Paper Hanger

**Okay, another update! Starting tomorrow (Monday, January 5th) I will be back on my regular update schedule. This is Monday's drabble (as I mentioned before, I cannot update on Mondays or Tuesdays), and I will update the drabbles for both Tuesday AND Wednesday on Wednesday. Hopefully I have found my inspiration (as of two weeks ago, it was confirmed as MIA). Whether or not I have found it, it's irrelevant. Because I have made a commitment to this fansite, I will continue to upload faithfully, forcing myself to write even if I don't want to (and though the product might not be wholly sufficient). **

**Hope you enjoy the update!  
**

"Doesn't that screw go there, though...?" Ed winced as Winry jabbed an angry finger in his face.

"_Who's_ the world's best automail surgeon here?" she challenged. Ed sighed as she lowered her arm and continued the adjustments to his right arm.

"Well they're _my_ limbs.... I don't want them falling apart on me!" Ed insisted innocently. Winry glared at him, holding up her wrench.

"I'll _make _them fall apart on you if you don't shut up!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ed laughed uncertainly.

Winry walked to her work table across the room, and Ed heard her mutter, "Damn crepe paper hanger bastards."

Ed stared cluelessly at her back, then glanced to Al (who had been watching the entire scene, silently in the corner).

"What's a 'crepe paper hanger'?" Ed whispered to his brother. Al shrugged innocently.

Winry turned around with such a flourish that Ed would have sworn she's heard him, and certainly both brothers cringed.

After that, Winry refused to make eye contact with Ed, and it seemed an unusually long time until she had set down her large, sharp, metal utensils for the night.

"Ah, I'm beat!" Ed yawned, and flexing his finely tuned arm and leg.

"Serves you right, you crepe paper hanger," Al muttered in Ed's ear, and Ed jerked away.

"Hey, you said you didn't know what that meant!" His 'avoid-large-metal-weapons-instinct' almost managed to kick in before he felt a large metal weapon slam into the back of his head, leaving a colossal bump.

"Damn crepe paper hanger," Winry mumbled, storming past Ed.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS A DAMN CREPE PAPER HANGER?!"_

* * *

**Hehe. My sister taught me the line today (I swear, I never even knew that button existed...!).**

**Here's the deal; I don't have the exact definition of a crepe paper hanger. I search everywhere on the internet for a definition, but without success. I believe it means - haha it's a secret! I first heard the term from my mom's boyfriend's mom, but she didn't elaborate. If anybody reading this DOES know an exact definition, would you mind notifying my through a PM? I would love you forever if you did.**

**I will say once again- please review! They really make me happy. If I get enough solid, helpful and encouraging reviews, then maybe I'll post the definition in chapter 25. Maybe. I'm looking for..... descriptive, constructive critisism. Tell me about any grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors. Let me know my pros and cons. Please. I will improve.**

**Thank you once again all readers! Check for an update on Wednesday!  
**


	15. Aegis

**Okay, so I am really fuggin tired right now, but I am determined to get this posted. Hopefully there's not many errors, but if there is, could you please notify me? That would be great.**

**Introducing A Drabble a Day the Alchemist's Way: CHAPTER FIFTEEEN!!!**

**

* * *

**

His face was hard and stern with wear.

"Fallman!"

"Colonel, Sir!" The man saluted.

"The Fuhrer requires an update. Can I ask you to take care of the report?"

"Right away, Sir!" The first in the lined peeled away and left the room.

The Colonel moved on.

"Fuery, Breda!"

"Colonel, Sir!" they replied in unison. Their once wavering voices were now strong and confident with the harsh experience of battle.

"Gather the third and fourth squad and prepare them for Lior."

"Yes, Sir!" They, too, were soon gone.

The Colonel turned to the tall blond man. "Havoc?"

"Colonel?"

"File and update for Central, then East City."

Havoc smiled wanly and saluted the Colonel casually. "Of course, Sir."

At last.

He turned to Riza Hawkeye.

"Sir?" she asked before he could speak. He smiled.

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"What shall be my duties?" she pressed.

"You, Riza..... you work too hard. Go to the infirmary and take a long nap."

Her brow furrowed. "We need all hands on duty, Sir! I can't simply take the afternoon off as if Amestris wasn't amidst the chaos of Armageddon!"

He raised a gloved hand. "That is a direct order from an officer that outranks you." He turned his back to her.

"Sir, I insist-"

"Riza! _I demand that you go_."

She fell tacit and meekly left the room. An amazingly loyal dog. Roy Mustang let loose a berated sighed and settled into his desk chair, watching the city through his window.

Amidst all the turmoil, _someone_ had to protect her. Even if he couldn't be together with her.

* * *

**So?? What's the verdict this time? It sucks so bad I wanna projectile vomit to China? It's okay? Fantastic? I NEED TO KNOW! Please review!**


	16. Envy

**Yippee! The first homunculi of the drabbles! I'm so excited, I love Envy so much. He is completely the coolest homunculus, no exceptions. No romance, sadly, but depressing (well, that depends if you can get depressed by fanfics) content. For some reason I really love this drabble. I would especially love feedback on this one. The only thing that I know could make it better is a reference to sheep, but that would be random.**

**

* * *

**

I never had a family.

Before my death, I had had a loving father; or I had thought he was loving. But I died.

He only tried to bring me back because that was what he thought fathers were supposed to do. Not because he cared for me. He never cared for me.

Of course the transmutation failed. It always did. And so, I was born. Again.

I was owner to this grotesque body; this fake, nauseating body of mine that could change to my will. The body that was neither male nor female. The body that bore an auroboris (**A/N: I have no idea how to spell it. Suggestions?)** on it's leg.

I hated it. Hated that I could shape-shift, hated that I didn't die easily, hated that I didn't age, sleep or eat- _what was my purpose in life?_

I had naively believed that I would have something to live for if I became human. How ridiculously idealistic. I would never again be human. And I could be human, what would that change? I would only die after another boring life.

And there were ways to kill Homunculi.

Eliminate the source. Eliminate the Philosopher's Stones withing my disgusting body.

I brought that knife to my stomach.

That blissful knife would end this awful lifetime.

* * *

**I am _so_ craving bubble tea. Watermelon bubble tea would make my day.**

**Review!  
**


	17. Gold

**Ah, number 17 - it's a bit shorter than usual. This one was inspired by a song- 'When The Day Meets The Night,' by Panic At The Disco. I do not own this song, or Panic At The Disco. **

**BTW, you can still read this without having heard the song. If you want to hear the song, you can look it up on YouTube. Thanks!**

The picture was flawless- the golden sheet spread across the endless sky, and a rushing stream flowed below. Two people sat in the nook of a tall hill, overlooking the lush valley of crops and gardens. A small boy was cradled in a woman's tender arms.

"Mommy?" The young boy inquired, inclining his head towards the woman. She smiled, tucking a lock of long, matted dark hair behind his ear with care.

"Yes, Wrath?"

"Why is the sunset so beautiful?" he gazed at the sea of gold.

"Well, a sunset happens when the day meets the night. It is so beautiful because the sun and the moon are ardently in love, and their aching emotions fill the entire sky with beauty during the rare times that they are able to see each other." The woman's melodic voice resonated in the air and drifted over the hills.

Wrath smiled naively at the thought. "How much do the sun and the moon love each other?"

"They love each other so much that it's unbearable to be apart- their love for one another is equal to my love for you." The woman hugged the boy closer, and gently ghosted her lips over his forehead.

**What did you think? For those of you who are familiar with the song, did I convey the mood successfully? Maybe this drabble wasn't as peppy as the song... and just so you know, the woman isn't necessarily Izumi or Sloth. I more imagined her as Sloth, but it is up to your imagination.**

**Okay, so I am sort of changing how this series works. Basically, I will be writing a drabble every day, and uploading whenever I feel like it. Because otherwise this series really doesn't work with my schedule.**

**Please review!**


End file.
